Shattered Glass
by Sos7
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke had been together for 1 year before she came in. She moved to their town, snatching Sasuke away under the guise of new friendship. 2 years after their break up, Sasuke wants Naruto back, what will Naruto's new BF have to say about that?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto and have no rights to them at all, the creator holds that right**

Title: Shattered Glass

Author: pinch5

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke had been together for 1 year before she came in. She moved to their town, snatching Sasuke away under the guise of new friendship. 2 years after their break up, Sasuke wants Naruto back, what will Naruto's new boyfriend have to say about that?

Warning: Angst, Sakura Bashing, cursing, violence, yaoi, mpreg.

* * *

Naruto knew it was bound to happen; there was no denying it. Sasuke was cheating on him. It was little subtle things that gave it away: never wanting to spend time together, the scratches along his hips and the way he came back smelling like cherry blossom perfume. Naruto swallowed down the feeling of utter dread as he closed his cell phone. He had called Sasuke to see if he wanted to go out tonight; he had said no. Sasuke hadn't given a reason. Naruto placed his cell phone on its charger and stretched out in his bed, his head suddenly pounded.

He remembered when it had started. It was when Sakura Haruno had moved into the apartment building. Naruto and Sasuke didn't live together, but their love making was frequently held at Naruto's home. She went to the same university as Sasuke, and saw him every single day. Naruto had heard the rumors of their relationship and didn't want to believe it but… the evidence just kept pouring in.

Naruto curled up in his bed and clutched his hair tightly, wondering what spell Sakura held over his love. Did he really mean so little to Sasuke? Was Sasuke so fickle that his affections can jump from person to person? Naruto didn't know what to think at this point, it hurt his heart far too much. Naruto stared up at his ceiling and chewed his lip before grabbing his phone again and calling his good friend, Hinata. The phone rang for a bit before her shy, soft voice flowed over the line.

"Hello?"

Naruto leant his cheek against his fist and answered "Hey, Hinata."

"Oh, Naruto! You sound terrible, is something wrong?"

Naruto let out a sigh and flopped against the bed again "I think they're right Hinata."

"Whose right?"

Naruto bit at lip again "Everyone. Sasuke is cheating on me. I'm just waiting for him to end it."

"That can't be true, Naruto. I'm sure its something else!"

Naruto shook his head, even though Hinata couldn't see it "Hinata, I know it. The few moments he actually spends with me, he talks about Sakura. He doesn't look at me like I used to, he looks at Sakura like that now…I just…It just hurts so bad…"

Naruto heard Hinata sigh over the line before she spoke once more "I'm so sorry Naruto. Do you want me to come over? I'll bring the works, you know, ice-cream, Brad Pitt and sad music?"

Naruto smiled sadly "Sure."

~!!~

Naruto and Hinata spent the entire night preparing for Naruto's impending break up. Hinata couldn't believe Sasuke would leave Naruto for somebody with bubble gum pink hair. Naruto couldn't either. Naruto and Hinata ate their weight in chocolate ice-cream and watched chick flicks all night. Sasuke had called Naruto back a few hours later, saying they should spend some time together tomorrow, maybe go to the mall. Naruto said yes immediately, much to Hinata's disapproval.

"You're just going to get hurt if you keep going along with it, Naruto."

Naruto clutched his phone tightly "I know Hinata, alright? But I want to think this entire time he loved me and Sakura black mailed him or something. I want him love me again, like I still love him…"

Hinata had patted him on the back soothingly and left, after a few good pushes from Naruto. Naruto said he would be fine, and that Hinata should keep on top of her own boyfriend, Kiba.

After Hinata had left, Naruto picked out his clothes for his trip to the mall with Sasuke, wanting to look as good as he could. Naruto cleaned his apartment, grabbing the empty ice-cream cartons and sweeping up crumbs before going to bed; wanting to look as rested as he could for Sasuke.

~!!~

When Naruto opened the door yesterday, he was shocked. Sasuke was standing there, looking happy, smug, for some reason and Sakura was standing right beside him, her long pink hair swaying slightly. Naruto let them both in, his nose twitching at the sent of perfume. Naruto's eyes drooped with sadness as he caught the fond look Sasuke and Sakura shared with each other as he turned his head. He led the two out the door and followed after them silently. Sasuke acknowledged him, trying to bring him into the conversation between him and Sakura; but she forced him back out. Naruto stopped walking at the couple like, pair turned a corner. Naruto turned around and walked back into his apartment; stripped off his clothes and went to sleep.

Naruto was jolted awake when the sound of his phone began to blare on his bed side table. Naruto picked it up and put it to his ear and answered "Hello?"

"I thought you and me were going to the mall today? Where did you go?"

Naruto frowned; Sasuke probably didn't even notice he was missing until they were actually at the mall "I thought so too." Was all he said back.

"Look Naruto, if this is about Sakura being a third wheel-"

Naruto cut him off with a scoff "Please. From the way it looked, I was the third wheel. Next time you want to take me on a date, don't bring your girlfriend, Uchiha."

Naruto hung up the phone without waiting for a reply; he didn't want to deal with Sasuke today. Naruto laid in bed for a few moments more before getting dressed once again and looking around in his kitchen. He needed groceries, and the basic necessities. Naruto grabbed the keys to his apartment and left his home, intending to go to the grocery store. Naruto walked down the hall slowly, passing by Sakura's open apartment door. He thought nothing of it until her heard loud moans. Moans he had heard before in his own bedroom. Naruto pushed the door open wider and gasped silently.

There, on the couch, in broad daylight, was Sasuke and Sakura fucking. She was on top riding him, her tits bouncing. Sasuke was below kissing and sucking any place he could reach. The last time Naruto and Sasuke fucked, Naruto didn't even get off. Naruto waited for a few moments more before Sasuke noticed him. He stopped moving with Sakura and opened his mouth to say something, but Naruto left and closed the door behind him.

Naruto was out on the side walk, walking to the super market when his wrist was grabbed. Naruto turned and jerked it away from Sasuke's; not wanting to get and sweat on his own hand.

"Naruto, please let me explain…"

Naruto turned away again and kept walking "No, thank you."

Sasuke grabbed his wrist again and held tightly, glaring at him "What is your problem? Just let me explain-"

Naruto glared at him, his face twisted into a scowl of absolute disgust "You're actually asking me what my problem is?" He hissed lowly.

"My problem, Uchiha, is that I just found my boyfriend of one year fucking my neighbor who he has known for about 3 weeks! And only that, it's been going on behind my back the entire time! How the fuck did you expect me to feel Sasuke? I loved you, you asshole!"

Sasuke looked taken aback by his outburst and looked down at the ground "Look, Naruto, I love you, but I love Sakura, more. I can't be with you anymore…"

Naruto snorted "No shit." Was what he said before snatching his hand away.

Sasuke grabbed his hand and third time, irritating the hell out of Naruto "Look, I never said we couldn't be together, I just want to be with Sakura, officially."

Naruto stared at his ex-boyfriend in complete disbelief "You want to fuck me on the side?!" Naruto drew back his hand and slapped the man hard across the face before spitting at his feet.

"Fuck you Uchiha, it's over."

* * *

:D I should be working on my other stories, but when ideas come at you, they come at you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto and have no rights to them at all, the creator holds that right**

Title: Shattered Glass

Author: pinch5

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke had been together for 1 year before she came in. She moved to their town, snatching Sasuke away under the guise of new friendship. 2 years after their break up, Sasuke wants Naruto back, what will Naruto's new boyfriend have to say about that?

Warning: Angst, Sakura Bashing, cursing, violence, yaoi, mpreg.

A/N: like some of my other stories mpreg is common, along with being gay.

* * *

Naruto stared at his vibrating cell phone in utter contempt. For some reason Naruto felt anything but sad, depressed or whatever you should feel after breaking up with you significant (not in Sasuke's case) other. Naruto just felt; empty; like there was an empty space he was desperate to fill. Naruto let out a relieved sigh when the phone stopped vibrating. He opened the phone and read the screen '_55 missed calls'_ Naruto rolled his eyes at this; he was **NOT **going to fuck Sasuke on the side, could he not get that through his pretty boy skull? Was it really that difficult to comprehend that Naruto did not want to be with him anymore? Was Sasuke that fucking conceded? Naruto rolled his eyes at himself at the question, the answer was yes; hell fucking yes. How is it possible Naruto had never noticed that before?

Naruto scrolled down his contacts on his phone and landed on Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto opened the menu box and chose 'block'. Naruto really didn't like having his phone vibrate off the fucking table. Naruto checked the time on the phone while it was in his hand and read that it was one in the afternoon. After breaking up with Sasuke he had forgotten to get the groceries and was starving! Naruto changed his clothes, grabbed his wallet and keys and left his home. Naruto was locking his apartment door behind him and when he turned around he saw Sakura and Sasuke walking down the hall towards him. Naruto felt no emotion seeing them both; look totally and epically in love. Naruto mentally snorted at the thought. Naruto saw Sakura shoot him a look, a look of smug triumph. Naruto smiled at them both and waved before continuing on his way. From behind his back he heard Sakura let out a grunt of anger and Sasuke, one of confusion.

He hoped that they didn't think that seeing them together would make him break down or something equally childish like that. Naruto quickly ruled that option in; they were both incredibly immature. Naruto got into the elevator and rode it down to the bottom floor and stepping out and leaving his apartment building. Naruto walked to the super market and picked up his groceries for the next week or so before going to the nearest coffee shop to get something to drink. Naruto stood in line and waited for his drink, paid for it and made his way to the entrance. Naruto let out a grunt of pain when a solid shoulder collided with his chest, making his coffee, groceries and himself fall on the ground. Naruto let out a painful breath as the hot coffee splashed all over him and a man's, from what it looked like, very expensive leather shoes. Naruto immediately picked up a napkin and sopped up the mess from the man's shoes all the while muttering his apologies. Naruto gathered up what was left of his groceries (The box of cereal was the only thing intact, everything else had exploded, including Naruto's fancy chocolate milk) and finished with the man's shoes before he was unexpectedly pulled up. Naruto clammed up at the sight of the intimidating man he had spilled his coffee on; the man tall and had very familiar pale skin. His eyes were a strange burgundy color and his dark black hair was pulled into a low pony tail. Naruto paled as the man seem to stare straight through his soul "I-I'm so sorry! I should've watched where I was going!"

The man's face seemed to soften somewhat before he let out a soft chuckle at Naruto "No, my apologies, it was my fault, you seem to be much worse off then I am."

Naruto looked down at himself and blanched. His black turtle neck was drenched in coffee, along with his leather jacket. His black jeans were covered in his groceries and his shoes were in a puddle of coffee and fancy milk! Naruto let out a groan at the state he was in; it was going to take forever to get the stains out of his clothes!

Naruto was snapped out of his mental griping when he tanned hand was gently grasped in a larger and much paler hand. Naruto looked at the man who he had spilled coffee on in confusion and with a slight blush on his face "….um…"

"Allow me to make amends for my foolish actions; let me buy you another drink."

The man, to Naruto, seemed like someone you didn't say no to and it wasn't like Naruto was going to turn down such a _nice _offer from such a _polite _man. "Oh, okay, sure. But would you mind waiting here while I change? I live just a block away."

The man nodded "Of course."

Naruto (he was NOT reluctant!) slipped his hand out of the man's palm and hurried towards his home. Naruto quickly fished his keys out of his pants pocket and opened his door, kicking off his shoes. Naruto tore off the stained turtle neck along with his pants. Naruto hosed himself down in the shower quickly before going to his closet and picking out some clothes. Naruto chose some light blue jeans and a periwinkle sweater. Naruto quickly slipped on some white vans and left his home for the second time that day. Once again he saw Sakura, but she was alone. Naruto gave he a two finger wave and a 'yo!' before sprinting past her. He took no notice to how she was blatantly flipping her hair from her neck to bare her love bites.

Naruto returned to the coffee shop and saw that the mess he made had been cleaned up by one of the staff and the man was sitting in one of the tables in the back. Naruto walked over to him and sat down across from him. The man smiled at him and roamed over his body, making Naruto blush and spoke to him "You look very nice."

Naruto felt the flush consume his entire face and said "Oh thank you…" Naruto trailed off, hoping the man would fill in the blank, and he did.

"Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha." Naruto flinched and looked away at the name. _That _was why this guy looked so damn familiar! He was related to Sasuke! Naruto didn't know how but some how Itachi sensed his discomfort and grabbed his hand again "Is something wrong?"

Naruto pulled his hand back from Itachi and set both hands in his lap "No, its nothing Uchiha-san, don't worry about it."

Itachi's eyes dimmed and he slid a cup of coffee towards Naruto "Here."

Naruto closed his hands around the warm cup of coffee when he suddenly remembered something "Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow before breathing out a chuckle "So, _you _are the famous Naruto my foolish little brother spoke so highly of."

Naruto frowned at that and looked in his coffee "Oh please…"

Itachi leaned on the table and once again grabbed Naruto hand "I see you and my brother have had a falling out, is that why you have lost interest in me?"

Naruto felt guilty for worrying Itachi "No, I'm still very interested!"

….

After a few moments Naruto realized what he had said and blushed, shrinking away from Itachi, feeling like a complete idiot. Naruto blinked as he felt a pair of warm lips against the knuckles of his hand and looked at Itachi "…uh, Uchiha-san...?"

Itachi's eyes slid up to his own and darkened "I am also very interested, Naruto-kun."

* * *

Is this too short? Because I felt like this was a very nice place to end it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto and have no rights to them at all, the creator holds that right**

Title: Shattered Glass

Author: pinch5

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke had been together for 1 year before she came in. She moved to their town, snatching Sasuke away under the guise of new friendship. 2 years after their break up, Sasuke wants Naruto back, what will Naruto's new boyfriend have to say about that?

Warning: Angst, mild Sakura bashing, cursing, violence, yaoi, mpreg.

A/N: like some of my other stories mpreg is common, along with being gay.

Naruto blushed even harder at the statement, feeling something down south twitch and heat up as well. Itachi smiled and let go of his hand, placing both of his own under his chin.

"So Naruto-kun, please tell me about yourself."

Naruto and Itachi spent the entire afternoon getting to know each other and Naruto had to say, he had never had this much fun with Sasuke. With Sasuke Naruto always had to do the things he liked and hoped he liked it as well. Itachi seemed so much better than Sasuke ever was, as awful as it sounded.

Itachi's eyes split to the clock behind Naruto's head and he closed his eyes with a sigh. He had really been enjoying himself with Naruto-kun. This was the first time he actually felt anything with anyone.

"My apologies, Naruto-kun, but I'll have to be going now."

Naruto couldn't help the pout that formed on his face as he heard that Itachi had to leave. He wanted to spend the rest of the day with Itachi! He guessed all good things come to an end, though. Naruto grabbed one of the napkins on the table and wrote his number on it before giving it to Itachi.

"Here, call me; I really liked spending time with you, Itachi."

Itachi couldn't help the flicker of excitement in his eyes as Naruto offered him his number. He didn't care that Naruto happened to be his younger brother's ex; a man like this was way too good to pass up.

Itachi took the napkin and tucked it into his jacket pocket.

"I'll call you at the first opportunity, Naruto-kun. Good-bye." Itachi gave a wave as he walked out of the coffee shop and into what looked like a really expensive car. Naruto stared out the window with a dreamy expression as the car drove away. Itachi was the man Naruto had been searching for, as ridiculous as that sounded. Naruto practically floated back to his apartment and flopped onto his couch in a happy daze. He stayed there replaying his perfect afternoon (after the whole getting coffee spilled on him mishap) over and over until his stomach rumbled.

Naruto floated over to his kitchen and was slapped out of his lovey-dovey stupor when he faced a completely empty fridge. Literally, there was nothing in this fridge; not even mayonnaise. Naruto slapped his forehead in response as he remembered that Itachi (even remembering the name made him giddy!) caused him to drop his groceries all over the place. Darn, now he had to go for take out.

Naruto searched through his kitchen drawers and took out all of his take-out menus. Now what was he in the mood for, Chinese? Naw, he had that a few nights ago. Pizza? He couldn't devour a whole pizza by himself (loneliness…) Ramen? HELL YEAH. Naruto put the rest of the take out menus back in the draw and grabbed his house phone as it suddenly rang. Naruto checked the caller ID and saw that it was unknown.

"Hello?" He answered uncertainly.

"Naruto! Why haven't you been answering my calls?" Sasuke's aggravated voice grated over the line.

Naruto rolled his eyes and seriously considered hanging up right then and there, but he was going to be nice and mature and finally tell Sasuke it was over officially.

"I haven't been answering your calls because you've been cheating on me and I don't like it. Why the hell did you think I wasn't answering your calls?"

"I just thought you needed time to cool off! You're being so stubborn, I hate that about you!" Sasuke snapped at him.

Naruto stared at the phone in disbelief, as if Sasuke had any reason to be angry with him.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I am breaking up with you. I think we need to see other people." Naruto said after moments of silence.

"_What!_" Sasuke's outraged voice yelped.

"I said I want to see other people, Sasuke! You already have another partner, and I won't be a sex buddy on the side. I'm not just some ass you can have any time you want!"

Naruto heard Sasuke sigh in frustration over the line "Naruto you're being stupid. Come to your senses and come back to me! You will eventually, why waste my time?"

Naruto boiled over in fury "Look asshole, it's not like you're some great god of a man, you're not the best ever! And for your information I have already found an amazing man, who is a thousand times better than you will ever be!"

Naruto didn't bother to listen to Sasuke's reaction and ended the call abruptly. He set the phone on the table and let out a sigh of frustration, it's a good thing he let Sasuke go. Looking back at their relationship, Naruto could never remember a time where he was truly happy. Anything that made Naruto happy, Sasuke absolutely hated. Naruto supposed that he and Sasuke were bound to break up, no matter how much Naruto (thought) loved Sasuke.

Naruto stood there in his kitchen sulking over his broken relationship of 1 year for a little while until his stomach grumbled fiercely. Naruto picked up his phone and called for the ramen, not really feeling as excited as he usually is about his favorite food. Come to think of it, Sasuke thought ramen was disgusting.

Naruto went back to his living room and plopped back on the couch. He turned on the television and waited for his food. Naruto had been dozing off, when the door bell rang. He stood up and stretched on his way to the door; he didn't even know he was that hungry. How strange.

Naruto paid for his food and took it into the kitchen. He opened his food with a happy sigh. Ramen did always make him feel better. Naruto grabbed the chopsticks that came with the ramen and headed back to his couch. As Naruto was stuffing his face, he couldn't help but imagine how polite Itachi was. He was nothing like his spoiled little brother, he was a true gentleman. He paid for their coffee and was going to call him. Naruto, as much as he hated to admit it, was counting down the minutes. Naruto slurped down another mouthful of Ramen and rolled his eyes as his phone rang again. My goodness, he'd never realized Sasuke was so damn pushy. Now that he thought about, Sasuke always did whatever he liked and didn't care if he enjoyed it or not. Naruto couldn't believe he wasted all of that time with the brat. It didn't matter now, he upgraded.

Naruto put the bowl of ramen on the coffee table as the phone rang again. He picked up and pressed the talk button violently.

"What?"

Naruto froze in utter embarrassment as a smooth voice purred into his ear "My, my Naruto-kun, what has gotten you in such a foul mood?"

Naruto took a deep breath and cursed Sasuke Uchiha with everything he had before putting the phone back to his ear "Itachi, I'm so sorry. Sasuke's been calling so often, I assumed it was him calling."

"No need to apologize, I've lived with Sasuke most of my life, he can be a bit of an ass." Itachi finished the statement with a chuckle.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he felt his neck flush from the sexy chuckle. He felt like he was in high school all over again.

"Itachi, how come I've never seen you before around here?" Naruto was curious, he knew this place like the back of his hand and not once had he even seen Itachi.

"Sasuke invited me over to introduce me to his new girlfriend, Sakura. She's a nice enough woman, but that hair has me hoping they never have children together."

Naruto chuckled and stretched out on his couch "It's natural, though. You know what else; she was the girl that Sasuke cheated on me with."

There was a long pause before Itachi spoke again "I always knew my brother was a fool. Girls like Sakura are everywhere you turn, but someone like you Naruto, is special. You're a gem."

Naruto put a hand to his face and wasn't surprised when he felt it was burning hot. Itachi really knew how to flatter. It took all of his restraint to not giggle like a girl in response.

"Oh, wow Itachi. Thank you, no one's ever told me that, to be perfectly honest."

"Truly? Someone as handsome as you isn't being waited on, hand and foot? That's a surprise."

Naruto felt his face ignite in red again and groaned silently "Itachi! All these compliments are making me blush!"

Itachi chuckled again "I bet you'd look absolutely delicious with a blush."

Naruto swallowed the girlish laugh bubbling in his throat "Goodness Itachi, you really know how to put on the charm."

"Of course, it just comes naturally. Naruto-kun, are you free this Saturday?"

Naruto thought about it and most of his classes didn't spill over into the weekend, so yeah, he was free.

"Yes, I am free Itachi."

"Lovely, would like to see a movie with me?"

Naruto responded almost immediately "Yes, I would! Would you like to meet at the coffee shop at 6?"

"That's perfect, I'll see you Saturday. Good-bye."

"Bye."

Naruto stared down at this phone and kissed it. He was going on a date with Itachi Uchiha; nothing could fuck up this moment. Not even Sasuke.


End file.
